


Addiction

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [1]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie has gone through a number of addictions but there's one that has lasted longer than them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

She had spent every moment of her working life - and the majority of her professional life - for the past ten years watching Robbie go through his different addiction problems. There had been phases of drinking, gambling and buying obscenely expensive cars but only one had lasted throughout and that was women.

As he had aged the type of his conquests varied more dramatically with no semblance between any two girls in the same week. They also assumed he was looking for a serious relationship because of his kind words and lack of a wedding ring, which was making him a very unpopular figure in their eyes when he never called any of them back or asked Jackie to pose as his other half. She told him constantly how deplorable his life was but he just laughed it off, saying they could feign ignorance to his charm if they wanted just like she did on a daily basis. She didn't feign ignorance though, he just took no notice when she tried harder to catch his attention.

Currently his addiction was to cigarettes but the women seemed to have disappeared on recent evenings - he was offering all the time to take the team out for a meal or drink and she enjoyed being around both her best friends again without the awkward conversations with girls young enough to be their own child, and it felt so natural to have the time available to mock instead or admonish his choices. Stuart simply told him he should try it with guys because there was surely more options if he liked both genders.

"Stuart, you have to remember our darling Robbie wants a lay who is under thirty, no self-respecting man of that age would be seen dead near him." Robbie glared at her for a second before asking her when she had last had some company for an evening to which she replied,

"I prefer having sex with somebody I care about rather than acting like a junkie for a pair of breasts."

There was silence for some time afterwards until Stuart found a new topic to argue and get drunk over.

By the time they left to go home the three of them were not completely wasted, if anything they had had nowhere near their usual volume of alcohol. Robbie and Jackie were still barely talking after the incident at the bar so the younger male walked in between them and tried to calm the atmosphere but he could do nothing when his house was the first stop on the journey around the city. He was a little terrified of leaving in case he woke up to the new that one had killed the other, but if he was being honest he felt the same every single time a situation like this presented itself. When the other two reached Jackie's house she was going to say goodbye and deal with the fallout in the morning but as she turned away he pulled her back.

"God, you infuriate me so much Jackie but I wish you could see the truth. I am not addicted to sleeping with women like that; I do it so that I can attempt to forget about you since you are somehow the one that I want to be with."

The staring match ensued again but this time it ended differently. This one was concluded with a little subtle smirking and a kiss as they couldn't deny what his words meant to him.


End file.
